


Berghütte

by RegenUndApplaus



Series: Callboy-Universum [3]
Category: Freelancer
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegenUndApplaus/pseuds/RegenUndApplaus
Summary: Jonas liebt das Wandern und hat sich deshalb wahnsinnig über das Geburtstagsgeschenk von Jan gefreut. Clemens kann diese Liebe nicht ganz teilen, doch am Ende der mühseligen Wanderung wartet zumindest eine kuschelige Berghütte, die einfach nur dazu einlädt, es sich zu Zweit gemütlich zu machen.  --  One Shot zur Story "Callboy"
Series: Callboy-Universum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863385
Kudos: 4





	Berghütte

«Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!»

Jan grinst Jonas gut gelaunt an, bevor er nach seiner Bierflasche greift.

«Dachte, das ist etwas, was du mögen könntest» gibt Jan schulterzuckend zurück.

«Soll das ein Witz sein?! Ich liebe es! Danke!»

Und schon hat Jonas Jan überschwänglich und etwas tollpatschig in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, so dass dieser fast sein Bier verschüttet hätte. Grinsend und selbst etwas ungelenk tätschelt er Jonas Rücken, während er zu Clemens schaut, welcher neben Jonas sitzt.

«Dein Herzblatt ist glaub ich etwas betrunken. Der bespringt ja schon jeden.» amüsiert sich Jan, was ihm von Jonas einen empörten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf beschert, während die anderen Anwesenden lachen müssen.

Clemens schüttelt nur augenverdrehend, aber grinsend den Kopf.

«Ich bespringe hier niemanden, ausser Clemens» empört sich Jonas weiter, weshalb wieder ein Lachen den Raum füllt.

«Ja, dann macht das mal bitte in der Hütte und nicht direkt hier, okay? Danke.» erwidert Jan amüsiert.

Er hat Jonas, und dementsprechend auch Clemens, nämlich gerade ein Wochenende in einer abgelegenen Berghütte zum Geburtstag geschenkt und Jonas freut sich unglaublich darüber. Er liebt die Natur und er hat inzwischen die Liebe am Wandern für sich entdeckt. Ambro teilt diese Liebe mit ihm. Clemens jedoch nur beschränkt. Er kann sich besseres vorstellen, als schwitzend über Stock und Stein zu kraxeln, aber trotzdem tut er es regelmässig, um Jonas damit einen Gefallen zu tun. Dementsprechend freut er sich nun auch über Jonas Euphorie ab dem Geschenk, auch wenn er weiss, dass er Jan spätestens dann dafür verfluchen wird, wenn er mit Blasen an den Füssen und schmerzendem Rücken durch die Berge rennt. Dann wäre er froh, Jan hätte wie all die anderen etwas Simpleres Jonas zum Geburtstag geschenkt. So wie Lena, die ihn mit Wein und Schokolade ausgestatte hat. Oder Laura, die ihm ein professionelles Fotoshooting für ihn und Ambro geschenkt hat. Oder Peter, der ihm ein paar Kinogutscheine geschenkt hat. Ja neben Jan und Lena aus dem Büro, Laura, Mareike und Tim aus dem Tierheim und Larissa und Suleika aus der Selbsthilfegruppe, sitzt auch Peter heute bei ihnen im Wohnzimmer und feiert Jonas Geburtstag mit.

Clemens konnte am Anfang nicht verstehen, wieso Jonas weiterhin mit Peter in Kontakt blieb. Es war ihm sogar ein Dorn im Auge. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso Jonas seinen ehemaligen Zuhälter in seinem Freundeskreis haben wollte. Jonas hatte ihm dann mal erklärt, dass Peter einfach viel für ihn getan hatte. Er war nie das gewalttätige Arschloch, dass ihn ausgenutzt hat und zu Dinge gezwungen hatte, die er nicht wollte. Peter hat ihn, so gut es in dieser Branche eben geht, unterstützt und hatte auch damals schon immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn. Peter war definitiv kein schlechter Mensch und deshalb wollte Jonas diesen Kontakt irgendwie nicht komplett aufgeben. Clemens hat es akzeptiert, schliesslich hat er kein Recht Jonas vorzuschreiben, was für Freunde dieser hat. Und wenn er jetzt wieder sieht, wie glücklich Jonas hier in ihrem Wohnzimmer sitzt, umgeben von all diesen Menschen, denen Jonas wichtig ist, dann kann Clemens nicht anders, als einfach auch nur unglaublich glücklich zu sein, dass Jonas all diese Menschen in seinem Leben hat.

Wie vermutet verflucht er aber Jan spätestens dann dafür, ein Teil ihres Lebens zu sein, als er schwitzend über einen umgefallenen Baumstamm klettert, der den Wanderweg blockiert. Sie laufen nun schon seit über zwei Stunden durch die Wildnis irgendwo in den österreichischen Bergen, die Sonne knallt ungebremst auf ihre Köpfe und Clemens hat das Gefühl, unter seinem T-Shirt hat sich ein Wasserfall gebildet, so sehr schwitzt er. Wieso Jonas so aussieht, als käme er gerade frisch geduscht aus dem Bad und wieso er nicht mal ein bisschen ausser Atem ist, weiss Clemens nicht. Vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, dass Clemens die ganze Zeit nur in seinem Büro sitzt, während Jonas sich im Tierheim körperlich ganz schön anstrengen muss. Jonas hat halt einfach mehr Kondition als er. Und von Ambro muss er gar nicht erst anfangen. Der rennt wie ein aufgedrehtes Kleinkind seit zwei Stunden um sie herum, sprintet vor und wieder zurück, wälzt sich dort im Gras und springt da in den kleinen Bach, um sich etwas abzukühlen. Kurzum dieser Hund ist nicht kaputt zu bekommen. Er hechelt zwar auch schon ganz schön, weshalb Jonas ihn etwas zurück gepfiffen hat, denn Ambro kann sich selbst einfach nicht so gut einschätzen. Der würde wirklich einfach bis zum Umfall rennen und das ist das letzte was Clemens jetzt brauchen kann. Er will nicht auch noch 25kg Hund rumtragen müssen.

Fluchend bleibt Clemens mit seinem Fuss in einem der Äste hängen und wäre Jonas nicht direkt neben ihm gewesen und hat geistesgegenwärtig nach ihm gegriffen, dann wäre er wohl ungebremst über diesen Baumstamm gefallen.

«Alles gut? Hast du dich irgendwie verletzt?» fragt Jonas sofort, als Clemens wieder sicheren Stand hat.

Ambro hüpft währenddessen schon wieder wie ein Flummi neben ihnen herum, weil das für ihn gerade nach Action und Spass aussah.

«Ja alles gut» brummt Clemens vor sich hin, bevor er weiter stampft.

Jonas blickt ihm etwas mitleidig nach. Er weiss, wie sehr Clemens solche Ausflüge manchmal hasst und es bedeutet ihm sehr viel, dass Clemens nur wegen ihm trotzdem jedes Mal mitkommt und sich für ihn abmüht.

«Komm da hinten ist eine kleine Lichtung. Lass uns da ne Pause machen.» meint deshalb Jonas beschwichtigend.

Und so sitzen sie wenige Minuten später im Gras und Clemens trinkt fast eine komplette Wasserflasche leer, während Jonas ein paar selbstgemachte Sandwiches aus seinem Rucksack hervor zieht.

«Guck mal, ich hab dir extra eins mit Schinken und Senf gemacht. So wie du es liebst.»

Clemens Stimmung wird dadurch direkt etwas besser. Nicht nur, weil er nun etwas zu Essen hat, sondern auch weil Jonas sich Gedanken um ihn gemacht hat. Liebevoll und irgendwie auch etwas entschuldigend lächelt Clemens Jonas an, während er sein Essen entgegen nimmt. Ambro liegt unterdessen fast wie tot neben ihnen. Jonas wundert es nicht. Ambro hat sich davor ja auch wie ein durchgeknalltes Huhn ausgepowert. Deshalb hat Jonas ihn gerade mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen, sich hinzulegen und auszuruhen und nun scheint auch Ambro zu merken, dass er eigentlich gar nicht mehr wirklich kann.

«Sag mal, wie lange geht es noch bis zur Hütte?» fragt Clemens schmatzend und mit vollem Mund nach.

«Wir haben ungefähr die Hälfte» nuschelt Jonas in seinen Dreitagebart.

«Was war das gerade?!» fragt Clemens empört.

«Wie haben die Hälfte» antwortet Jonas etwas lauter und wendet bereits schuldbewusst den Blick ab.

«Du willst mich doch verarschen» stöhnt Clemens auf, während er sich frustriert nach hinten fallen lässt und nun im weichen Gras neben Ambro liegt. Der öffnet dadurch seine Augen, wedelt mit dem Schwanz und leckt träge einmal durch Clemens Gesicht. Der ist aber viel zu erschöpft, um sich darüber aufzuregen und bleibt deshalb einfach liegen, weshalb Jonas schmunzeln muss.

«Danke, dass du das mit mir machst» meint dann Jonas nach einigen Minuten Stille.

Clemens rappelt sich deshalb wieder in eine sitzende Position und blickt zu Jonas, der ihn liebevoll und dankbar anschaut und Clemens letzter Widerstand bricht in sich zusammen, wenn er diese treuen, braunen Augen sieht.

«Du weisst, dass ich für dich alles tun würde und ich hoffe du wirst das nie schamlos ausnutzen.»

Jonas Lächeln wird noch breiter und sanfter und liebevoller, bevor er zu Clemens krabbelt und ihm einen Kuss gibt. Als sie nach einer halben Stunde Pause wieder weiterlaufen, hat Jonas alle schweren Getränke in seinen Rucksack gepackt, damit Clemens wenigstens nicht mehr so schwer schleppen muss. Das, und die Tatsache, dass seine Beine sich gerade etwas erholen konnten, führt dazu, dass Clemens einigermassen motiviert die zweite Tranche in Angriff nimmt. Bis zu dem Moment, als sie an eine Kuhweide kommen.

«Da müssen wir jetzt aber nicht durch, oder?»

«Doch, der Weg führt durch die Weide» antwortet Jonas, während er sich schon durch das Gatter schiebt.

«Na toll, dann werden wir auch noch von Kühen tot getrampelt» murrt Clemens, während er Jonas folgt.

«Ach quatsch. Lass die einfach in Ruhe, komm ihnen nicht zu nahe und lass die Kälber in Ruhe, dann passiert dir schon nichts. Und wenn die doch kommen sollten, dann lass ich Ambro wieder ab der Leine, der wird dann die Aufmerksamkeit schon auf sich ziehen und wir haben unsere Ruhe. » meint Jonas grinsend.

«Dein Ernst?» fragt Clemens überrascht nach, während er zu Jonas und Ambro aufschliesst.

«Was?»

«Das mit Ambro. Du kannst den doch nicht von der Leine lassen, wenn uns die Kühe angreifen.»

«Doch natürlich. Ambro ist viel schneller und wendiger als wir. An der Leine hat der deswegen keine Chance sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ausserdem weiss ich, dass Ambro nicht auf Angriff gehen würde, sondern einfach über die Weide und unter dem nächsten Zaun durch rennen würde. Damit wäre Ambro in Sicherheit und würde erst noch die Aufmerksamkeit der Kühe auf sich ziehen, so dass auch wir uns easy in Sicherheit bringen können.»

«Gar keine dumme Idee» meint nun Clemens.

«Ich weiss» grinst ihm Jonas entgegen.

Zu ihrem Glück lassen die Kühe sie aber in Ruhe. Manche schauen ihnen träge nach, scheinen sie jedoch nicht als Gefahr einzustufen, weshalb sich unbeschadet die Weide auf der anderen Seite wieder verlassen können. Ambro geniesst es nun wieder frei laufen zu dürfen und düst direkt mal ein paar Meter vorwärts. Das Infoschild, das ihnen erklärt, dass sie in gut 30 Minuten bei der Hütte sein sollten, macht Clemens nur kurzfristig glücklich, denn nur wenige Minuten später verdüstert sich der Himmel und es beginnt zu grummeln und donnern.

«Na toll, jetzt kommen wir auch noch in ein Sommergewitter» motzt Clemens vor sich hin.

«Komm lass uns beeilen, dann kommen wir vielleicht noch trocken an» meint deshalb Jonas, während er das Tempo anzieht, obwohl auch er inzwischen ganz schön aus der Puste ist.

Clemens versucht sich dem Tempo anzuschliessen, obwohl seine Füsse nur noch weh tun. Aber es hilft alles nichts und bald öffnen sich die Schleusen, wodurch dicke Regentropfen vom Himmel fallen. Na wenigstens schwitzt er dann nicht mehr, denkt sich Clemens, doch mit der Intensität, in der es danach zu regnen beginnt, hat er nicht gerechnet. Nach wenigen Minuten klebt seine komplette Kleidung an seinem Körper und auch seine Schuhe sind durchnässt. Die Haare kleben ihm im Gesicht und Clemens will einfach nur noch ins Trockene. Endlich erblicken sie die Hütte und die letzten Meter überwinden sie sogar rennend. Klatschnass, erschöpft und mit schmerzenden Füssen schieben sie sich über die Veranda in die kleine Holzhütte. Ambro schüttelt sich brav auf Befehl davor das ganze Wasser aus dem Fell bevor er sich ebenfalls ins Innere verzieht. Als Jonas und Clemens sich nun in der Hütte umschauen, staunen sie nicht schlecht. Es ist nur ein Raum, aber es ist richtig gemütlich eingerichtet. In der einen Ecke ist eine kleine Kochnische, in der anderen Ecke ist ein Kamin. Vor dem Kamin liegt Klischee mässig ein Fellteppich. Zwischen Kamin und Kochnische ist ein grosses, sehr weich aussehendes Bett, daneben befindet sich ein Hundekörbchen, in welches sich Ambro auch direkt verzieht und inmitten des Raums steht ein wunderschöner Holztisch mit handgefertigten Holzstühlen. Eine Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, führt zu einem kleinen, schlicht gehaltenen Badezimmer.

Während Clemens ihre Rucksäcke in eine Ecke verfrachtet, hat Jonas sich direkt daran gemacht, ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen. Schliesslich haben sie hier keine Heizung und durch das Gewitter und den Regen sind die Temperaturen gerade in den Keller gefallen. So ist es auch kein Wunder, dass sie in ihren nassen Klamotten bereits zu frösteln beginnen. Nach zwei, drei Anläufen, beginnt das Feuer endlich zu lodern und Jonas legt noch ein paar Holzscheite nach, damit ein ordentliches Feuer entstehen kann. Gerade als er sich wieder aufrichtet, schlingen sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn und drücken damit die nassen Klamotten noch etwas fester an seinen ausgekühlten Körper.

«Mein Held hat Feuer gemacht» brummt Clemens ihm ins Ohr, weshalb Jonas schmunzeln muss.

«Dein Held hat es halt drauf» brummt Jonas zurück, während er sich in Clemens Armen umdreht.

Kurz blickt er in Clemens Gesicht, streicht ihm dann eine Haarsträhne, welche nass an Clemens Stirn klebt, weg und beugt sich danach zu ihm runter, um sich einen Kuss zu stehlen. Clemens intensiviert diesen jedoch, schiebt seine Hand in Jonas Nacken und behält Jonas bei sich, während er Jonas Unterlippe einsaugt und danach sachte mit seiner Zunge darüber gleitet. Jonas ist dem natürlich nicht abgeneigt, öffnet seine Lippen für Clemens und nimmt leise seufzend dessen Zunge in Empfang. Sie beginnen miteinander zu kämpfen. Schmiegen sich aneinander, drängen sich zurück und suchen sich wieder. Jonas Hände kommen auf Clemens Wangen zu liegen, während er näher an den anderen Körper ran tritt, wodurch Clemens das leichte Zittern seitens Jonas nicht verborgen bleibt. Deshalb löst er den Kuss wieder, greift nach Jonas Handgelenk und zieht ihn mit sich auf den weichen Fellteppich vor dem lodernden Feuer.

«Du frierst ja…du musst aus den nassen Klamotten raus» flüstert Clemens leise, während der nach dem Saum des T-Shirts greift und es Jonas über den Kopf zieht, was dieser auch willig geschehen lässt.

«Sex auf nem Fellteppich vor dem Kamin…schon ein bisschen Klischee, oder nicht?» meint Jonas dann aber grinsend.

«Ach und als du mich das letzte Mal bei mir auf dem Bürotisch gevögelt hast, da war das nicht Klischee mässig, oder was?» gibt Clemens grinsend zurück.

Direkt muss Jonas an den Abend zurück denken, als er Clemens an der Weihnachtsfeier einfach gepackt und in dessen Büro gezerrt hat, um ihn dort auf dem Schreibtisch zu nehmen.

«Vielleicht» antwortet Jonas nur grinsend, während er aber selbst nach dem Saum von Clemens Shirt greift, ihm dieses über den Kopf zieht und das nasse Stück Stoff achtlos neben sich wirft.

Sofort gleiten seine Hände über die leicht feuchte, weiche Haut und mit sanftem Druck auf Clemens Brust drängt er diesen in eine liegende Position, so dass dieser nun mit dem Rücken auf dem weichen Teppich zu liegen kommt. Jonas krabbelt über ihn, setzt sich auf dessen Schoss und blickt auf den Mann, der da unter ihm liegt.

«Du bist einfach nur wunderschön» flüstert dann Jonas mit so weicher Stimme, dass es Clemens ganz warm ums Herz wird.

«Spinner» lenkt Clemens ab, während er aber verräterisch rot anläuft.

Deshalb lächelt Jonas ihn an, bevor er sich wieder zu ihm runter beugt, um ihn zu küssen. Clemens Finger gleiten wirr durch die feuchten Haarsträhnen, während ihre Zunge abermals den Kampf aufgenommen haben und das Feuer im Hintergrund knistert. Jonas löst sich von den rauen, warmen Lippen und küsst sich über den Kieferwinkel zu Clemens Ohr. Leckt dort einmal über die Ohrmuschel, woraufhin Clemens ihm ein genussvolles Keuchen schenkt. Jonas Zunge tanzt weiter. Hinterlässt eine feuchte Spur über Clemens Hals, verweilt dort kurz an der Halsschlagader, saugt leicht an dem pulsierenden Gefäss, bevor er den Weg weiter in Richtung Süden fortsetzt. Küsst sich über das Schlüsselbein und grinst in sich hinein, als sich stöhnend Finger in seinen Haaren vergaben, weil er seine Lippen unverblümt, um Clemens rechten Nippel geschlossen hat. Mit den Zähnen schabt er über die empfindlichen Knospen, gleitet danach beruhigend mit der Zungenspitze darüber, bevor er ein leichtes Vakuum aufbaut und zu saugen beginnt. Clemens Augen fallen geniesserisch zu, die eine Hand in den nassen Haaren vergraben, die andere im weichen Fell, während er seinen Rücken etwas durchdrückt und sich so Jonas stärker entgegen streckt. Dieser hat inzwischen auch begonnen, mit seiner Hand die linke Brustwarze zu zwirbeln und zu triezen, so dass Clemens Atme sich beschleunigt und sein Blut langsam seinen Kopf verlässt.

Nach einigen Momenten hat Jonas wieder von Clemens abgelassen, kurz in das gerötete, erwartungsvolle Gesicht von Clemens hochgeblickt und dann seinen Weg wieder aufgenommen. Weiter gegen Süden. Er rutscht von Clemens Hüfte nach hinten zwischen dessen Beine. Küsst und leckt sich dort über Clemens Lenden. Saugt sich kurz an dem Hüfthöcker fest, bevor er mit seiner Zunge der feinen V-Linie folgt und damit unweigerlich auf Clemens Hosenbund trifft. Mit flinken Fingern ist diese geöffnet und als Jonas an dieser zu zupfen beginnt, hebt Clemens helfend sein Becken an. Kurzerhand fliegt die Hose samt Shorts zu den nassen Shirts, so dass Clemens nun komplett nackt vor Jonas liegt. Kurz will sich Clemens darüber empören, dass er bereits nackt ist und Jonas immer noch seine Hose an hat, doch als sich Lippen um seine empfindliche Spitze schliessen, ist ihm diese Tatsache gerade herzlich egal. Gekonnt saugt Jonas an der Eichel, gleitet dabei mit der Zunge immer wieder über das Fleisch, zeichnet die Konturen nach und schnippt immer wieder kraftvoll gegen den kleinen Schlitz.

Clemens Lippen sind geöffnet und heisser Atem entwicht ihnen, während Jonas ihn so Gott verdammt gut mit dem Mund verwöhnt. Dessen Zunge leckt gerade über seinen kompletten Schaft. Von der Basis bis zur Spitze. Lippen reiben dagegen, ab und zu blitzen die Zähne etwas hervor und erzeugen erregenden Schmerz auf dem empfindlichen Fleisch. Mit der rechten Hand, krault Jonas Clemens Hoden und massiert mit der Daumenspitze immer wieder Clemens Damm und bringt ihn dadurch dazu, immer härter zu werden. Keuchend entkommen Clemens Lungen ein Schwall Luft, als sich erneut Lippen um seine Mitte schliessen und ihn nun komplett aufnehmen. So tief, dass er spüren kann, wie seine Spitze ein Stück in Jonas Rachen rutscht. Nur kurz, da lässt Jonas ihn auch schon keuchend wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten und Clemens blick intuitiv nach unten. Sieht gerötete Lippen, welchen seinen verspeichelten Penis frei geben und sich dann zu einem Grinsen verziehen. Gleich darauf stülpen sich diese schon wieder um seine Erektion, lassen diese in der warmen, feuchten Enge verschwinden und Clemens gibt einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. Oh fuck, wieso kann der Mann so gut blasen?

Deswegen dauert es auch nicht lange und Clemens greift, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, in Jonas Haare und zieht diesen sanft hoch und damit weg von seinem Penis. Er will es ja schliesslich nicht so beenden. Jonas lässt sich willig führen, krabbelt wieder über Clemens und keucht in den Kuss, in welchen Clemens ihn direkt verwickelt, weil dieser gleichzeitig seine Hand in Jonas Hose geschoben hat und ihn nun unverblümt wichst, so gut das in der engen Hose irgendwie möglich ist. Schnell gibt er aber auf, zieht seine Hand zurück, öffnet Jonas Hose und zieht sie ihm, ohne dabei irgendwie den Kuss zu lösen, über den Hintern. Befördert Jonas Penis damit in die Freiheit und greift direkt wieder gezielt danach. Schiebt seinen Daumen über die Eichel und verreibt damit die ersten Lusttropfen.

Nun ist es Jonas der keuchend den Kuss löst und Clemens mit dunklen Augen anschaut.

«Du oder ich?» fragt er mit tiefer Stimme.

«Es ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Du darfst entscheiden.» antwortet Clemens so gleich.

«Dann will ich, dass du mich fickst» murmelt Jonas an Clemens Lippen, bevor er ihm mit dem nächsten Atemzug die Zunge in den Mund schiebt.

Doch Clemens beendet den Kuss ziemlich schnell wieder und drückt dann Jonas von sich runter und neben sich auf den weichen Teppich, während er sich gleichzeitig aufrichtet. Er greift nach Jonas Hose, welche immer noch unter dessen Hintern hängt und zieht auch ihm endlich die letzten Kleidungsstücke aus. Schweratmend kniet er nun neben Jonas und blickt ihn an.

«Hast du…»

«Linke Seitentasche in meinem Rucksack» unterbricht ihn Jonas genauso schwer atmend.

Clemens grinst und steht dann auf. War ja klar, dass Jonas was mitgenommen hat. Schnell ist die Tube mit dem Gleitgel gefunden und Clemens platziert sich damit zwischen Jonas Beinen. Das Feuer wärmt ihm lodernd den Rücken und Clemens blickt zu Jonas der vor ihm liegt.

«Ist dir noch kalt?» fragt er deshalb.

Jonas muss nun verliebt lächeln, weil er es unglaublich süss findet, dass Clemens selbst in dieser Situation noch an sein Wohl denkt.

«Keine Sorge, du hast mir ganz schön eingeheizt» antwortet Jonas, weshalb Clemens grinsend mit den Augenbrauen wackelt.

«Na dann wart mal ab, wie heiss dir erst noch werden wird.»

Mit diesen Worten öffnet er die Tube und schmiert sich seine Finger mit ordentlich Gleitgel ein, welche gleich darauf durch Jonas Spalte gleiten. Sanft, aber bestimmt massiert er Jonas Muskelring, bevor er vorsichtig direkt mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindringt. Wie vermutet und erhofft ist Jonas sehr aufnahmebereit, weshalb Jonas kein Problem damit hat. Trotzdem arbeitet sich Clemens nur sehr vorsichtig vor. Schiebt sich Fingerglied für Fingerglied weiter vor, bis er beide Finger komplett versenkt hat. Dort verharrt er und streichelt mit seiner freien Hand sanft über Jonas Unterbauch, um diesem weiter beim Entspannen zu helfen. Dieser hat sich auch relativ zügig an die Eindringlinge gewöhnt und nickt Clemens kurz zu. Gibt ihm damit das Zeichen weiter machen zu können. Deshalb beginnt Clemens nun vorsichtig seine Finger zu bewegen. Zuerst langsam und als er so gut wie keinen Widerstand mehr spürt, schneller. Gezielter. Krümmt seine Finger und sucht nach Jonas Prostata. Er braucht einige Anläufe, doch dann ruckt ihm Jonas Becken ungefragt entgegen und Clemens weiss, er hat getroffen. Wiederholt deshalb diese Bewegung einige Male und trifft am Ende so schonungslos und zielsicher diesen Punkt, dass sich ein Schwall Lusttropfen aus Jonas Spitze entladen und auf dessen Unterbauch sickern. Deshalb lässt Clemens nun wieder von diesem Punkt ab, auch wenn er es einfach nur unfassbar erregend findet, Jonas so zu sehen. Es erregt ihn so sehr, dass er abwesend seine freie Hand zwischen die eigenen Beine schiebt und sich massiert, während er behutsam drei Finger in Jonas versenkt. Doch auch damit hat Jonas keine Probleme. Ganz im Gegenteil, er scheint wohl eher Probleme zu haben, sich Clemens nicht einfach komplett hinzugeben und sich einfach durch dessen Finger zum Höhepunkt bringen zu lassen.

Deshalb zieht Clemens vorsichtig seine Finger zurück, streicht kurz beruhigend über Jonas Oberschenkel, als dieser leise zischt, weil sich Leere in ihm breit macht und greift dann wieder nach der Tube, um seinen Penis mit ordentlich Gleitgel zu benetzen. Er greift nach Jonas Beinen, winkelt diese etwas mehr an, um mehr Spielraum zu bekommen und bringt sich in Position. Er blickt zu Jonas, wartet, bis dieser den Blick erwidert und ihm mit einem Nicken das okay gibt. Jonas liebt Clemens dafür, dass er jedes Mal zuerst nachfragt. Aber Jonas hat ihm sein okay gegeben und so spürt er gleich darauf, wie Clemens Eichel gegen seinen Muskelring drückt. Dieser gibt den Widerstand schnell auf und ohne grosses Zutun seitens Clemens rutsch dieser tiefer und tiefer in Jonas, bis Clemens Hüfte auf Jonas Hintern trifft. Jetzt beugt Clemens sich vor, platziert seine Arme links und rechts von Jonas Kopf und blickt ihn an. Jonas schaut mit verschleiertem Blick zurück, atmet gezielt und keuchend und schnappt ihm nächsten Moment nach Clemens Lippen. Ohne Zurückhaltung küsst er Clemens und wäre Clemens nicht schon komplett hart, wäre er es spätestens jetzt. Seine Hände greifen in Jonas Haare, während dessen Hände ruhelos über Clemens Rücken irren und Clemens muss sich ordentlich zusammen nehmen, sich nicht in Jonas zu bewegen. Erst als dieser sich von Clemens löst und ein ‘mach’ keucht, zieht sich Clemens zittrig zurück, um erneut zuzustossen. Clemens wollte es langsam angehen, aber Jonas scheint dafür wohl schon viel zu erregt zu sein, denn dessen Hände rutschen nun tiefer auf Clemens Hintern und drücken diesen fest gegen seine Hüfte. Clemens versteht und intensiviert seine Stösse. Bringt Jonas Körper damit jedes Mal dazu, über den Fellteppich zu rutschen, während Jonas sich an ihm festklammert und sich ihm hingibt.

Clemens greift mit einer Hand blind nach Jonas Oberschenkel und presst diesen noch etwas stärker gegen Jonas Körper. Verschafft sich damit noch mehr Platz, ändert damit gleichzeitig auch den Winkel seiner Stösse und trifft endlich. Schmerzhaft fest krallen sich Jonas Fingernägel in Clemens Hintern und hinterlassen dort sicherlich Striemen, während Jonas sein Becken Clemens entgegen presst. Clemens zieht sich zurück, stösst erneut hart zu. Trifft wieder und Jonas stöhnt heiser auf. Er konzentriert sich nur noch auf das Gefühl von Clemens Penis, der hart in ihn gleitet und es bringt ihn um den Verstand. Clemens treibt sie Beide immer weiter und Jonas Stöhnen vermischt sich mit dem Knistern des Feuers und dem Regen, welcher gegen die Fenster prasselt, als er überreizt kommt, sein Sperma über seinen Bauch und seine Brust spritzen und sich alles in ihm zusammen zieht. Clemens hatte eigentlich gar nicht vor, Jonas ohne Berührung kommen zu lassen, findet diese Tatsache aber nun so geil, dass er nur noch wenige Male in die Enge stösst und sich selbst tief in Jonas versenkt dem Höhepunkt hingibt. Träger verlangsamt er seine Stösse, bis er komplett still in Jonas verharrt und erschöpft mehrere Küsse auf dessen verschwitze Stirn setzt. Langsam und behutsam zieht er sich dann aus Jonas zurück, steht mit zittrigen Beinen auf und läuft zur Kochnische, um sich dort eine Küchenrolle zu holen. Zurück bei Jonas reinigt er diesen liebevoll von den Spuren der letzten Minuten und will dann eigentlich schon wieder aufstehen, um das Papier zu entsorgen, als Jonas einfach nach ihm greift und ihn zu sich auf den Teppich zieht. Clemens lässt er nur zu gerne geschehen, lässt das Papier achtlos neben sich auf dem Boden liegen und schmiegt sich in den weichen Teppich und an Jonas Brust. Sofort schliessen sich dessen Arme um Clemens Körper und weiche Fingerspitze streichen seinen Rücken hoch und runter. Ein Kuss findet den Weg auf seine Schläfe und Clemens schliesst lächelnd seine Augen. Horcht dem Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr, während das Feuer seinen Körper wärmt und Clemens muss sich eingestehen, dass es definitiv schlimmeres geben könnte, als das Wochenende hier mit Jonas in dieser Hütte zu verbringen.


End file.
